


Jimmy's Special Cherry Pie

by littlemonster021



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Jimmy is 14 in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Relationships: Hugh Neutron/Jimmy Neutron
Kudos: 3





	Jimmy's Special Cherry Pie

Ding! Went the oven. Jimmy knew how much his dad loved pie and this cherry pie he had made for his dad was extra special. Inside was a lust inducing serum mixed with some of Jimmy's own pheromones. The serum would also cause his dad's cock to grow to a massive 12 inches. What better way to get his dad to take his cherry than with a cherry pie. He also built a special robot to move his body in any position his dad wanted. He left a note in the kitchen telling his dad he had a pie for him in his lab. All that was left was to do was wait. 

It was around 6:30pm and Jimmy heard his dad on the call box. He let his dad in and gave him the pie. 

Gee thanks Jimmy! 

No problem dad! This is a special pie just for you. Anyway if you need me I'll be in the next room. 

Ah okay go ahead. 

Jimmy went into the next room and got naked next to the robot. He knew it wouldn't be long until his dad wanted him. A few minutes later Jimmy's dad came waled into the room naked with his throbbing 12 inch daddy dick hard as a rock. 

On your back Jimmy! 

Jimmy pressed the missionary position button on the control panel. He laid on the platform and two robotic arms grabbed his legs to keep the apart while a rod entered his hole and lubed it. 

Ready Jimmy? 

Yes daddy. 

Jimmy's dad didn't couldn't hold back. In one swift motion he thrusted his daddy dick into his boy's hole. Hugh screamed in ecstasy and Jimmy screamed in pain. 

Hugh pounded Jimmy's ass only for a short time. Jimmy's vice grip hole was too tight and Hugh's lust was higher than even when he was a boy. 

Oh god Jimmy! I'm gonna cum!! 

Yes daddy cum inside me! Please please cum! 

Hugh shot a massive load inside Jimmy making his belly swell a little. 

Oh god Jimmy that was so good. I love you Hugh said before kissing Jimmy. 

I love you daddy. 

Hugh pulled out of Jimmy and his load came out of his son's gaped boy hole and Jimmy had the robot release his legs.


End file.
